This can't be Goode
by everythingpotterish
Summary: Ok, this is a typical 'gods go to high school' story, but with a twist. Read to find out. T just kn case of swearing, but otherwise suitable for anyone.


OK, Here go's:

DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN PJO.

"You are a crappy king. And you are the youngest" Hades yelled at his brother,"if anything, I should be king. You just led us to near destruction"He ranted. "Hang on" Poseidon intervened, "What about me. And the girls"Athena shot him a grateful since they had called a truce for the sake of their favorite children, they had warmed to each other.

"How about Hestia"Athena suggested, "she's the oldest" all the gods agreed with that, so, by the end of the week, Hestia was sitting, in a simple white dress, a crown of braided gold in her loose chocolate curls, on a Hephastus-made wood and gold throne. Whether Hestia was happy with the arrangement, nobody knew, but the other gods were, so it stayed.

Hestia was even given a symbol of power, a tall wooden staff coated with braided celestial bronze, with a burning coal set in the top .

Soon enough, the gods started pestering her for her first act as queen, but Hestia honestly had no idea of what to do. Eventually, even good natured Hestia got fed up. That gave her an idea. "You are acting like children. " she snapped "so children you will become. We shall go to high school. Perhaps Goode"

The gods were horrified, but before they could protest; Hestia tapped her staff against the ground. For a few minutes, the world was spinning. When it stopped, the gods found themselves in a small, rented apartment. Artemis and Hestia seemed to have got Older, as all the gods seemed about 15.

Hestia was dressed in a cream cardigan, over a white vest top, pale blue jeans and white pumps, the pale colors in stark contrast to Artemis's dark clothes, similar to the ones the hunters wear. Her auburn hair was tied into a ponytail, and she looked almost as beautiful as Aphrodite, who's loose golden curls tumbled onto her white lace minidress. Athena looked most suited to high school, in a short black skirt, whith a white blouse, v-neck jumper and black patent heels. Demeter, however, looked more suited to a spring picnic, in a flowered sundress and sandals. Hera, on the other hand, was dressed to be popular, in skinny blue jeans, a tight white top that showed off her flat stomach, and a designer hoodie. The male gods were nowhere to be seen. "O.k. so, until we meet the others, I sent them ahead to the flat, by the way. Anyway, before we go, Names" said Hestia, before continuing with a smile. "Artemis? Diane work for you?" The goddess of the hunt nodded enthusiastically, "Sure"

Hestia continued, "Aphrodite, Gertrude" she could barely hold in her laughter at the expression on the goddess's face. "I'll be Helen" said Aphrodite, snootily."nuh-uh"Hestia protested "Juliet, after the girl in Shakespeare's piece." Aphrodite didn't object, so Hestia continued. "Hera, Esme. Demeter, Lily" both goddesses nodded. "Athena, Athene sound ok? Ill be Helen. " Aphrodite looked outraged.

Hestia tapped her staff against the ground, and the world started the deities regained their balance, they found themselves in a hallway. There were 2 doors on each side of the corridor, one sides doors painted pale blue, the others a pastel pink.

From one side of the hall, the boys arrived. Like the girls, they all looked around 15, although Apollo, wearing black jeans and a hoodie, Hephaestus, with his bulk turned into muscle, under a red tank top and shorts, and Ares, dressed all in leather, looked about 16 or 17. The latter had a scowl on his face, perhaps something to do with the pink piece of paper in his hand, yes pink. The other gods had them too. Zeus seemed to have opened his, as he was grinning and mouthing the name 'Brad', the paper hanging down beside his clean pressed black jeans, his shirt neat. Poseidon looked just about the opposite, with casual jeans and a simple sea green hoodie. "Just to recap, so you all know one another, I am Helen, Hera is Esmé, Aphrodite is Juliet, Demeter is Lily, Artemis is Diana, and Athena is Athene. Then, Zeus is Brad, Poseidon is Percy, like his son, Apollo is Fred, Hermes is George, Hephaestus is Harley, Ares is Chuck, Hades is Henry, and last, but not least, Dionysus is Dean."

A/N done, ill try to update today or tomorrow.


End file.
